Kappaleita Joulukalenterista
by elskling
Summary: Muutamia paloja ystävilleni kirjoittamastani FMA Joulukalenterista. Pääasiassa EdxRoy.
1. Rakkaudella

Tämä ei välttämättä _enää_ ole kovin ajankohtainen juttu, mutta emmehän anna sen häiritä tunnelmaa..?

En omista Fullmetal Alchemistia.

* * *

Paketti oli pieni ja neliskulmainen.

Sen ympärille oltiin kiedottu hopeisena kuultava paperi ja yksinkertainen, kultainen rusetti nakotti koko komeuden päällä.

Punainen paperi näytti olevan vain hätäisesti kääritty siihen ympärille, ja esineen muoto näkyi selvästi läpi. Nauhaa ei ollut minkäänlaista, mutta teippiä näytti paketin tekoon menneen senkin edestä.

Blondi otti lahjan käteensä, käsitellen sitä varovasti, niin kuin se olisi voinut räjähtää minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Hän ravisteli pakettia kevyesti, kuullen sen sisältä pientä liikettä.

Esine tuntui kovalta, mutta melko kevyeltä tummahiuksisen miehen kädessä. Vielä ei pystynyt sanomaan, mikä se itse asiassa oli. Lahjan muodosta ei tullut mitään erityistä mieleen.

Varovasti nuori mies veti kultaisesta nauhasta säilöen sen huolellisesti taskuunsa.

Hellävaroin vanhempi alkemisti alkoi availla teippejä, tahtomatta repiä punaista paperia.

Mutteriöljyä

_"Jotta kitisisit vähemmän"_

Metallinen sytkäri

_"Jottet olisi niin hyödytön kuin olet"_

"_Rakkaudella, Roy"_

_"Rakkaudella, Edward"_


	2. Mistelinoksa

Edward vihasi pikkujouluja. Hänestä siinä ei ollut mitään hohtoa, että juotiin pää täyteen alkoholia ja sitten kaulailtiin kaikkien työkavereiden kanssa, niidenkin, joita ei normaalisti tunnettaisi edes nimeltä. Illan tapahtumat jäisivät muutamaksi viikoksi kummittelemaan kaikkien mieliin, kun tuli taas tehtyä jotain, mitä ei pitänyt. Ja kuukauden päästä esille tulisi suuri skandaali kun joku hölmö pari ei erottanut toimistoa kopiohuoneesta ja sohvaa kopiokoneesta.

Silti Ed löysi itsensä seisoskelemasta ovensuussa kädessään mukillinen punaista glögiä, jota hän oli ensiksi juonut ison kulauksen, mutta sylkenyt sen äkkiä takaisin mukiin, kun huomasi glögin olleen terästettyä jollain väkevämmällä. Nyt Ed vain nakutteli automailkätensä sormia mukin reunoihin ja katseli kuinka muut joivat ja halailivat.

"Onko kivaa?" Edin katse nousi mukin pohjalla lilluvasta, hiljakseen hyytelöityvästä viskiglögistä Royn kasvoihin, jotka hieman alkoholin vaikutuksesta punoittivat poskista.

"Kiitos kysymästä, ilta on ollut varsin rattoisa" Ed vastasi teennäisesti ja mulkaisi taas mukiinsa.

Roy hymähti ja alkoi itsekin katsella himoitsevasti Edin mukia, lopulta ottaen sen omaan käteensä ja nuuhkien sitä tuumivasti.

"Ei itsellänikään hullummin mene, ei sen puoleen" Roy sanoi ja hörppäsi Edin glögistä ainakin puolet, irvistäen ja puistatellen jälkeenpäin.

Muki päätyi takaisin Edin käsiin, kun Royn huomio kiinnittyi taas uuteen seikkaan. Hän katsoi yläviistoon Edin yläpuolelle, ja virnistys levisi miehen huulille.

"Tiedätkö, on olemassa tapa, että sitä, joka seisoskelee yksinään mistelinoksan alla, pitää suudella…"

Ed säpsähti. Hän tiesi kyllä tämän tavan, muttei voinut käsittään, miten tämä yhtäkkiä oli juolahtanut everstille mieleen. Sekin asia tosin tuli pian hyvin selväksi, kun Ed tunsi Royn yllättävän lämpimät ja pehmeät huulet omillaan. Ed saattoi maistaa alkoholin kitkerän maun, kun Roy kävi kielellään läpi Edin suun pienimmätkin sopukat. Päästäessään lopulta irti Roy hipaisi sormellaan leikkisästi Edin nenänpäätä ja hymyili tyhmästi.

"Hyvää joulua, Teräs" hän sanoi vielä ja lähti takaisin muiden juhlijoiden sekaan, läimäyttäen jotakuta ventovierasta henkilöä ohi mennessään reilusti selkään.

Häkeltyneenä Ed jäi paikoilleen seisomaan, nostaen kätensä huultensa korkeudelle, mutta päättäen sitten kuitenkin olla pyyhkäisemättä niitä. Sen sijaan hän hymyili vaisusti ja kohotti katseensa ylös oven yläkarmiin, katsomaan mainittua mistelinoksaa.

Ainoa vain, että… mitään oksaa ei ollut.


	3. Hopeakuulia

Tässä ei nähdä parituksia, mutta toivottavasti tästä on iloa.

* * *

Kirkas valo ehti vaivaisen sekunnin murto-osan ajan välähtää puhtaan kirkkaassa lasissa, kun se teki matkaansa läpi ilman.

Kuului kolahdus, ja lasiesine päästi sisältään kirkkaan vanan, kuin pieniä helmiä, täydellisen pyöreitä lohikäärmeen kyyneleitä.

Ne vierivät, vierivät ja vierivät, kunnes ylsivät reunalle ja alkoivat tipahdella yksi kerrallaan, jatkuvana jonona ja isompina ryöppyinä. Iskeytyessään maahan niistä lähti taianomainen helinä, ja valo välkkyi jokaisesta pisarasta kauniin kimmeltävästi.

Keittiössä tuoksui kaneli, inkivääri ja neilikka, ripaus jotain tuntematonta maustetta.

Vaatteissa ja ilmassa oli jauhoja leivonnan jäljiltä. Nyt sormet tahmautuivat valkoisesta ja vaaleanpunaisesta sokeritahnasta, jota Winry pursotti piparkakku-ukkojen reunoille.

Edward seisoi Winryn vieressä, kämmenensä keskellä pieni kasa hopeisia kuulia, joita hän laittoi sokerikuorrutteen päälle. Alphonse näykki varovasti juuri kurottelemansa piparin reunaa

Kaikki kolme naamaa katsoivat alas lattialle, jonne Alphonse oli juuri vahingossa kumonnut hopeakuulapurkin.

"Sinä sitten keräät noista joka ikisen", Edward sanoi tyynesti veljelleen ja nakkasi yhden pitelemistään kuulista suuhunsa.


	4. Hiutaleiden sataessa

Henkilökohtainen suosikkini. Tämä oli myös koko kalenterin viimeinen luukku.

* * *

Tuntui kuin tummaa yötaivasta vasten valkoisena loistava hanki olisi moninkertaistanut riemukkaan ja heleän naurun, joka kantautui ilmoille kun nuori mies hyppeli sekä menosuuntaan ja kullanvaaleat hiussuortuvat löivät hänen kasvoilleen. Nuorukainen oli onnellinen, hän nauroi sydämensä kyllyydestä yrittäen samalla saada hiuksiaan pois silmiltään.

Hieman jäljessä paikalle käveli vanhempi mies, joka katseli nuorempansa riemua vähän kauempaa. Mies ei nauranut, hänen kasvoillaan pysyi viileän hillitty hymy, mutta tuostakin pikku virneestä paistoi elämänilo ja onnellisuus.

Vaaleahiuksinen pysähtyi, jättäen kahden miehen välille hyvän välimatkan. Hetken aikaa he vain tuijottelivat toisiaan. Nauru oli lakannut ja kummankin kasvoilla oli ilmeetön ilme.

Sitten nuorempi levitti käsiään, ojentaen ne vanhempaa kohti, kutsuen sekä eleellään että hunajaisilla silmillään, jotka säkenöivät hyvästä tahdosta ja kaipauksesta, jonka ero kahden rakastavaisen välillä synnytti.

Tummahiuksinen mies astui askeleen toisensa perään lähemmäs, suoristi omatkin kätensä ja tarrasi niillä tarjottuihin.

Takaa päin puhalsi tuuli, joka sai nuorukaisen punaisen takin helmat lepattamaan, ja aivan kuin tuulen voimasta hän heittäytyi vasten edessään seisovaa miestä.

Varttuneempi mies sulki lyhyemmän miehen syliinsä, jolloin tämä kiersi kätensä, yhden aidon ja yhden metallisen, miehen kaulaan, puristaen tiukasti ja painaen kahta kehoa toisiaan vasten.

Siinä heidän seistessään taivaalta alkoi sadella puhtoisia hiutaleita, jotka nopeasti peittivät alleen vanhat lumet ja kaiken muun.

Roy painoi suukon Edwardin otsalle, ja hänen huuruava hengityksensä sulatti kultaisissa hiuksissa lepäävät lumet.

Edward nosti kevyesti päätään, kohdaten rakkaansa sysimustat silmät ja uppoutuen niihin.

Roy laski omia kasvojaan alemmas, jolloin heidän nenänpäänsä koskettivat toisiaan, huulet hipaisivat ja lopulta ahmaisivat toisen parin.

Sillä hetkellä silmät suljettiin ja katsottiin sydämellä.


	5. Valkea joulu

Royta väsytti

Royta väsytti.

Ilmankos, kun hän ei ollut nukkunut koko yönä. Eräs vaaleaverikkö nimittäin oli levottomalla pyörinnällään ja piehtaroimisellaan pitänyt Royn hereillä tunti toisensa jälkeen.

Toisaalta Roy kyllä ymmärsi toisen ahdingon. Huolimatta kaikista teoista joita Ed oli elämänsä aikana tehnyt, kaikesta siitä vastuusta ja työstä, Ed oli vielä lapsi. Kaikkihan tietysti olivat sisimmässään aina lapsia, mutta erityisesti Ed.

Huokaisten helpotuksesta, kun kello viimein näytti seitsemää ja saattoi sanoa olevan aamu, Roy nousi silmiään hieroen istumaan ja katsahti vielä vieressään makaavaa Ediä. Nukkui, onnekas perhana.

Sitten Royn katse kiinnittyi auringonkeltaisiin verhoihin, jotka peittivät näkymän ikkunasta ulos. Luoja häntä auttakoon, jos näkymä ulkona oli sama kuin se oli ollut jo viikkoja…

Hitaasti Roy nousi jaloilleen, otti pari askelta päästäkseen kosketusetäisyydelle ikkunasta ja tarttui molemmin käsin verhoista. Vetäen syvään henkeä hän sulki silmänsä ja kiskaisi verhot auki, valkean valon iskeytyessä suljettuja silmäluomia vasten.

Aluksi Roy raotti toisen silmänsä, sitten hiljakseen avasi toisen. Hän räpäytti molempia silmiä pari kertaa ja tutkiskeli sitten maisemaa. Pieni hymy kaareili Royn huulille.

-Onko sitä? kuului huolestunut kysymys Royn takaa, jolloin hän vilkaisi olkansa yli sängylle. Ed oli kuin taikaiskusta herännyt ja istui nyt polvillaan, selkä suorana, kädet ristittyinä ja katseessa palava toivo.

-Roy, onko sitä? poika kysyi uudestaan.

Roy, kykenemättä enää pitelemään tietoa sisällään, katsoi taas ikkunasta pihalle ja nyökkäsi.

-Ainakin puoli metriä.

Kuin ei olisi uskonut, mitä toinen sanoi, Ed loikkasi ylös lakanoiden päältä ja lennähti Royn vierelle, painaen kämmenensä ikkunalasiin. Sen jälkeen Roy ei ihan tiennyt, mitä tapahtui, mutta seuraavaksi hänellä oli kaulassaan kirkuva blondi, joka hyppi tasajalkaa ja painoi Royn kasvoille suukon jos toisenkin.

Roykin hymyili, samalla kun yritti saada mahdollisimman monen suukon osumaan suulle.

Toki hänkin oli iloinen, kun saatiin lunta jouluksi.


End file.
